


Heat

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: RT/AH ABO!Verse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jeremy, Alpha!Trevor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Alfredo, Omega!Jon, Omega!Lindsay, Omega!Ryan, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alpha!Geoff, alpha!michael, beta!Jack, omega!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: A medication mixup leaves the office in an unexpected situation





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I love Ramwood. I've had this kicking around in my head for a couple weeks now and I just wanted to get it out there.

Anyone who met Ryan usually assumed he was an Alpha. Tall, broad shouldered and exceedingly charming. But after getting to know him, his mild temperament and even more mild scent made most people think he was a Beta. He didn't have a problem with that. That's why he started taking suppressants in the first place. He wasn't necessarily _ashamed_ to be an Omega. Heats were just inconvenient and for years he didn't have anybody to spend them with.

The Monday after RTX was always rough, and this year was no exception. Ryan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, trying to fend off a headache. The AC in the office had gone out and everyone was miserable and irritated. He jumped when a cold can was pressed to the back of his neck and turned, ready to snap until he saw Geoff standing there with his lazy grin, blue eyes tired, holding two cans of Diet Coke. He smiled at the Alpha and accepted the drink.

“Thanks Geoff.” He hummed, cracking the can as Geoff sat back down at his desk.

“It's fucking miserable today.” He complained. “I'm thinking about calling it quits and sending everyone home early.”

“Swimmy bevs?” Gavin piped up from the other side of the monitors. Jeremy lifted his head from his desk.

“That sounds fucking incredible right now.” He agreed.

“Hate to burst your bubbles boys, but we still have at least one video to film.” Trevor called from his own desk, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. “After that we can go though. I don't wanna stick around here either.” The younger Alpha went to the fridge and brought back waters for himself and Alfredo.

“What do we need to film?” Ryan asked, digging through his bag for his Tylenol. A cold wave of dread washed over him when he found the bottle in it's usual spot... alone. He always kept his suppressants in the same small pocket. He knew they were there before RTX... The hotel. He didn't even hear Trevor's answer before he got up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Gavin asked, turning in his chair.

“I have to make a phone call.” He fought to keep his voice calm. “I think I left something at the hotel.” Gavin shrugged and went back to his work. Ryan headed for his car, his headache pounding behind his eyes. After he started the car and turned on the AC he fished his phone out of his pocket and found the information for the hotel he'd stayed at.

“ _Holiday Inn, Austin. This is Alex, how may I help you_?”

“Hi. I was there over the weekend and I may have left some prescription medication in the room.”

“ _Your name_?”

“Ryan Haywood.”

“ _And do you remember which room you stayed in Mr. Haywood_?”

“One-fifteen.”

“ _Alright, give me just a moment to check our lost and found._ ”

“Thank you.” Ryan's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as the hold music started playing. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours while he waited.

“ _Mr. Haywood_?”

“Yes. I'm still here. Any luck?”

“ _I'm sorry. We didn't find anything in that room. If you leave me your phone number and the name of the medication, I'd be more than happy to give you a call if it turns up_.”

“ _Fuck_. Sorry. Okay... Alright, that's fine. Thank you.” Ryan left his number as requested and thanked Alex again for going through the trouble before hanging up and resting his forehead against the steering wheel. A tap on his window startled him and he looked up to see Jon standing outside, motioning for him to roll down his window.

“Are you going home already?” He asked.

“No, just had to call the hotel.” Ryan chewed his lip nervously. “I lost my suppressants.” Jon's eyes widened. He was the only one, apart from Burnie, who knew he was an Omega.

“Shit Ryan. Do you have any backups? If you're busy filming I can run to your place and pick them up for you.”

“No. But it's alright. I should be fine until the end of the day.”

“You took them all weekend right?” The other Omega leaned in to his window a little to escape the heat.

“I-” Ryan frowned. He knew he'd taken them on Friday before work, but Saturday and Sunday were a blur. “I think so.”

“You're on the same brand as me right? Same dose?” Ryan nodded. “I can give you some of mine. I need to go on a break soon anyway.”

“That's sweet Jon. But I'll be okay.” He smiled.

“If you're sure... Let me know if you change your mind though.” Jon leaned in and scrubbed his cheek against Ryan's. “Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.” Ryan promised. He watched Jon leave and waited a few more minutes to go back to the office, loathe to leave the AC for the stifling Texas heat. But a text from Geoff asking where the fuck he'd gone prompted him into action.

“Any luck?” Gavin asked when he came back in.

“No.” He shook his head. “It's fine though. Not that important.”

“Alright. Let's get this in the bag so we can get the hell out of here!” Trevor clapped and the sound rang in Ryan's ears. He took his place between Jack and Geoff and popped a couple Tylenol before putting his headphones on and starting his game.

He was distracted through the whole recording, his headache showed no signs of letting up and the heat in the office seemed to have gotten worse. He tugged at the collar of his shirt with a huff and reached for his water. The first sip helped, but as he went to set it back down this throat went dry again and he brought it back to his lips.

“You good Ry?” He snapped back to reality and looked over at Geoff in a daze.

“What?”

“You just downed a whole water bottle in like, three seconds. I'm a little horrified.” Geoff joked.

“It's just hot as shit in here. I'm dehydrated.” The Alpha shrugged and went back to the game. Ryan fought back a whine when another wave of pain hit him. He must have made some sort of noise though because Jack turned to look at him, his concern clear, and rather touching.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Ryan waved him off and tried to focus on the game instead.

When the recording was finished, he tossed his headphones to the desk with a relieved sigh and rubbed his temples.

“Alright.” Michael snapped. “Does everyone else smell that or am I going fucking crazy?”

“The peaches?” Jeremy asked as he packed up his bag. “I smelled it a while ago but I figured someone spilled some moonshine.” He shrugged. Ryan froze. He'd been too focused on the recording to notice his own scent growing stronger. After years on suppressants he was usually hyper aware of any changes to his scent.

“I don't smell alcohol though.” Michael started pacing, looking for any spills around the office.

“I smell it too.” Alfredo confirmed. There were noises of agreement from everyone in the office and Ryan's heart raced.

“Ry? You smell anything?” Gavin asked. He was standing on his chair, checking the shelves.

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah I thought I smelled it earlier.” He mumbled, hurrying to pack everything back into his bag.

“What the _fuck_!?” Michael shouted, pushing everything out of the way in the corner, practically pressing his nose into the carpet. “Where is it coming from!?” Even Geoff was starting to look around, as unbothered as he usually was by everything.

“That's not moonshine.” He muttered. “Did we hire someone new?”

“Not that I know of. Trevor?” Gavin jumped down from his chair, starting to fidget.

“Not recently.” Trevor shook his head. “Why?”

“That's heat.” Ryan swallowed and fumbled with the zipper of his bag, anything to stop himself from looking up at Geoff. God how could he be so _stupid_? The heat in the office had masked his own climbing temperature and he'd brushed everything else off as a symptom of dehydration. But now that Geoff had said it, he felt the familiar thrum of _want, need, Alpha-_ in his veins and his breath caught in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut. Had Geoff always smelled so good? Michael? Jeremy? Trevor?

“Ryan? Seriously. You don't look good...” Jack put a hand on his back and the soft touch _burned_.

“I'm fine.” He choked out. Even Jack's light scent was overwhelming in the small space. He just needed to get out, get home, and lock himself away until he could call his doctor. He debated calling Jon on his way out. He heard Geoff step closer and opened his eyes to see his shoes right in front of him.

“ _Fuck_.” The Alpha growled and reached out to grab his chin, tilting his face up. Geoff's pupils were blown wide and he was shaking. “Ryan?” Ryan's eyes darted around the room, and he saw Michael and Jeremy coming closer, their eyes wide with surprise. Even Trevor was licking his lips and staring from the other side of the room.

“Geoff I-” He hated the way his voice cracked. “ _Alpha-_ ” His world narrowed down to Geoff's hand on his chin- so close to his throat- until the Alpha snarled at Michael and Jeremy when they got too close.

“What do you need Ryan? Want me to give you a ride home?” Geoff's fingers ran over his cheek and Ryan leaned into the touch. He'd seen Geoff do this for Gavin dozens of times over the years, and for Ray before he left. He was quick to help any member of their little pack, but Ryan never dreamed that he would be on the receiving end of those soft touches.

“I-” It had been so long since his last heat. Even the beginning stages were overwhelming him.

“It's alright. Take your time.”

“Oh Ryan. Lovely Ryan.” Gavin cooed, sliding up next to Geoff. He reached out for the other Omega with a shaking hand and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he came closer, his sweet floral scent helping to cover Geoff's wood smoke. “Talk to us love.” He encouraged.

“We're here to help.” Michael's voice came out in a low rumble and he and Jeremy had managed to come closer. Geoff's fingers twitched against his cheek and he growled at the two younger Alphas, warning them away. While Ryan was thankful of the protectiveness, he wanted _more_. More input. He wanted his whole pack around him before he well and truly lost his mind to the heat.

“Jeremy-” He whined. Jeremy's dark eyes softened and he glanced at Geoff for permission before stepping closer to card his fingers through Ryan's hair.

“Hey Battle Buddy.” Jeremy's voice was tight and he licked his lips nervously. “How uh... How do you feel?” Ryan closed his eyes and butted his head against Jeremy's hand.

“'S hot...” He slurred, the three Alpha scents surrounding him short circuiting his brain. He felt Geoff press up against his side and lay a hand across the back of his neck with another low growl.

“That's enough.” Jack huffed. Ryan heard him stand and everyone but Geoff backed away. “Give him some space.”

“Don' want them to go...” Ryan whined. Geoff's grip on the back of his neck silenced him and he felt boneless.

“Someone's gotta get you home before you get any worse. We can't let you go through your heat in the office.” Jack's hand joined Geoff's and he spoke softly, ever the voice of reason. “Do you want me to take you home? Do you have everything you need?” Ryan blinked.

“No...” He croaked. “I wasn't planning for this... I don't think I have... anything really.”

“I've got everything you might need back at my place.” Geoff assured him. “You can lock up in a spare room if you want.” His grip tightened. “You want Gavin to come too?”

“I could help.” Gavin added. “You shouldn't have to be alone.” Ryan shook his head.

“You don't have to do that. I'll be okay.” None of them looked convinced. “If you really don't mind me being there, I'll go back with you Geoff.”

“Good boy.” The words sent a shiver down his spine. “Everyone clear out. Go home. Jack, stick around and make sure there's no one out there.”

“You got it Geoff.” Jack nodded and went back to packing up his bag. Trevor and Alfredo were the first out the door with quick goodbyes and a lingering, sympathetic look from Alfredo. After Geoff growled at Michael again, he went to sit on the couch, waiting for Jeremy and Gavin, watching with hungry eyes and tapping his foot.

“So.” Gavin started, pulling his backpack up over one shoulder. “You lads wanna come over to mine for bevs?” Michael's eyes darted over to the squirming Brit and he smirked.

“Sure Gavvy. You in Lil' J?”

“Absolutely.” Jeremy joined the other two at the door.

“Oh wait!” Gavin hurried back to the other side of the room and leaned in to give Ryan a sweet kiss. “Have Geoff call me if you need anything.” He smiled. “And tell me how it went when you come back.”

“I will.” Ryan smiled back, his brain buzzing and lips tingling from Gavin's touch.

“See ya 'round Ryan!” Michael called over his shoulder and the Lads left, closing the door quickly.

“Hall's almost clear.” Jack reported. “Just Jon and Lindsay.”

“That's fine.” Ryan made a move to stand and Geoff reached out to steady him. “Jon knows. And everyone in the office is going to find out sooner or later, so I don't mind Lindsay knowing.”

“You sure?”

“'S fine. I just wanna go.” The discomfort was starting to set in and Ryan felt light headed. His knees trembled and he itched with need. He just wanted to nest and work through his heat as soon as he could. Panic started to set in when he realized that he had nothing of his own over at Geoff's. He knew the Alpha would have everything he would need, but without _his_ belongings, he knew he wouldn't be able to be comfortable.

“Ryan?” Geoff's hand ran down his back. “Ryan are you with me? Talk to me. Let me know what you need and I'll get it for you.”

“Just- something from my place. A-Anything that smells like home.” He tried to calm his breathing, every deep inhale filling his lungs with Geoff's scent.

“I'll go get something for you. Give me your keys.” Jack held a hand out and Ryan fished his keys out of his pocket. “You want some clothes too?” He nodded. “Alright. I'll be at Geoff's in a little bit. We've got you.” When Jack left the office, Ryan heard a worried whine from Lindsay, and Jon asking what was happening. He didn't hear Jack's reply but when he and Geoff left the room, both of the other Omega's were on him in an instant. Jon's sweet honey scent and Lindsay's sharp mint washed over him and he drank both in greedily.

“Holy _shit_ Ryan.” Jon buried his nose in his neck. “Even I can smell you.” He joked.

“You smell really nice.” Lindsay added, sidling up to his other side. Ryan felt a purr building up in his chest and ran his nose through Jon's hair.

“I thought you said you were gonna be fine for a couple more days.”

“I thought I would be.” Jon's lips met his neck and Ryan let out a tiny broken moan.

“Let's go Ryan.” Geoff's hands were on his shoulders, pulling him away and he whined.

“Next time.” Jon promised with a wink.

 

The walk to Geoff's car felt miles long and Ryan could feel himself sweating through his shirt by the time he got in. He tipped the seat back while Geoff drove in silence, his knuckles turning white under his tattoos from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

“Geoff?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” Ryan reached out to put a hand on Geoff's thigh and heard his breath hitch. “You're a good Alpha.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again to fend off the headache. A shock of pain wracked his body and he gasped, his grip on Geoff's thigh tightening.

“It's alright. We're almost home baby.” The low rumble of Geoff's voice and his scent had Ryan hard and dripping with slick. One of Geoff's hands left the wheel to cover his and Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

Ryan needed help to get to Geoff's front door, but he wasn't about to complain with the Alpha pressed up against his side, an arm around his waist. He wasn't expecting the fierce kiss he got when the door closed. Hoping for it, yes- but he hadn't planned on initiating it. Geoff's tongue slipped past his lips when he moaned into the kiss and his knees went weak. The scratch of his beard wasn't wholly unpleasant, and his lips were softer than he thought they would be.

“ _Fuck_. Christ. Sorry.” Geoff panted when he pulled away. Ryan grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him back in. He could feel Geoff's cock pressing against his own through both pairs of jeans and ground his hips up, desperate for friction.

“Geoff- Geoff please-” He begged.

“What do you need?” Geoff moved to kiss down his neck, licking at the scent gland there, his hands planted firmly on his hips.

“Fuck me.” Ryan moaned when teeth sunk into his shoulder. “God- _please_ Geoff. Fuck me. _Knot_ me. It's been so long.”

“Never thought I'd hear _you_ beg for my knot.” Geoff laughed breathlessly. “ _Fuck_ that's hot.” Ryan pulled him in for another kiss and reached down to fumble with his belt, whining when his hands were batted away. “Hold on just a little longer for me baby. Wait until Jack drops your stuff off. Don't want him to see you with my cock down your throat, do you?”

“Don't care.” Ryan dropped to his knees. “Let him watch. Shit, let him join in. I don't care.” Geoff didn't protest this time when he started working on his belt.

“Who knew you were so goddamn filthy?” He groaned, running his fingers through Ryan's hair and giving an experimental tug. The sharp pain sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Ryan's dick as he yanked the Alpha's jeans and boxers down his thighs. Geoff moaned when Ryan took his cock into his mouth and tugged his hair again. “Holy shit- Ryan- Christ, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?” Ryan pulled back with a little _pop_ and licked the precum from his lips, smirking up at his Alpha.

“Because I'd never get any work done. All you Alphas in the office? I'd be on my knees for you all day.” He teased, leaning into Geoff's touch.

“Fuck. I might have to take you up on that someday.” Geoff tugged his hair to guide him back to his cock. “Would you like that? Hiding under my desk all day with my dick in your mouth while we record?” Ryan whined and nodded, letting Geoff thrust into his throat. It had been so long since he'd felt so _used_ and his brain was starting to go fuzzy. The Alpha's praise rang in his ears and he doubled his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against the underside of his dick.

“You couldn't have waited until I got here? Or at least gone to your bedroom?” Ryan opened one eye to look over at Jack when he pushed open the front door, but made no move to pull away from Geoff.

“He said he didn't care if you saw.” Geoff chuckled. “Offered to let you stay too.” He saw Jack lick his lips, but the Beta shook his head.

“I'll pass this time. Looks like you've got it covered.”

“Stay, Jack.” Ryan didn't bother to clear his throat, his voice coming out gravely and throughly _fucked_. “Come on. Let me suck you off when Geoff knots me. Please?”

“Jesus, he's worse than Gavin.” Jack joked, reaching out to run his fingers through Ryan's hair. He purred at the touch.

“Please stay?” He begged again. He knew Jack had trouble saying no to an Omega in need. He'd seen Gavin and Alfredo gang up on their resident Beta more times than he could count, and he caved almost every time. But now he held firm.

“I'll come back in a couple days alright?” Jack gave him a little pat on the cheek, running his thumb over his lower lip softly. “Geoff's gonna take real good care of you.” Geoff gave his hair another gentle tug and Ryan whined.

“Come on. Let's get you settled in.” He hadn't noticed Geoff pulling his jeans back up. They were still unbuttoned though, and it drove him wild. “Can you stand up for me Ryan? 'Cause I sure as fuck can't carry you.” Ryan nodded slowly, dazed. Where had Jack gone? He hadn't even heard the door close, but the Beta was nowhere to be seen. He pulled himself to his feet slowly, leaning against Geoff when his knees threatened to give out on him. He was almost disappointed when Geoff led him to the spare room that he'd promised back at the office, but when the Alpha handed him the bag that Jack left and his own t-shirt he set to work making himself a soft nest, long suppressed instincts bubbling up in his chest. He didn't turn back to the door until he was done and flushed when he saw Geoff leaning against the door frame, shirtless, pants still undone, and a fond smile on his face.

“What?”

“Just strange to see you like this. It's kinda nice.” His smile never faltered. “Do you want me to stay or...?”

“Stay. Please.” Geoff made his way over to the bed and when he put a hand on his cheek and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, Ryan's heart skipped a beat and jumped up into his throat.

“Sweet Omega.” Geoff whispered against his lips. “Tell me what you need baby. I'm here for you.” Through the haze, something ugly started clawing it's way up his chest and into his throat when Geoff called him _Omega_ , and he whimpered. “What's the matter?”

“It's nothing...”

“Ryan.” The Alpha's tone left no room for argument.

“Is it just because I'm an Omega...? Just because I'm in heat?” He muttered, looking down. Arousal and _need_ burned away in his stomach, but it was starting to sour. Especially when Geoff didn't answer right away.

“God... No. Ryan, that's not it at all.” One of Geoff's hands gripped his thigh. “I've wanted to get my dick in you since we met. Even back when I thought you were an Alpha.” Ryan looked up at that.

“Wait. Really?”

“Absolutely. Listen. You know I don't care about all that status bullshit. Hell. I've fucked Jack _and_ Michael. Alpha, Beta, Omega? What's the fucking difference? I just never thought you'd be into it so I never asked.” Ryan surged forward to kiss Geoff again, the uncertainty unwinding and giving way to desperation. A shiver wracked his body when Geoff pushed him down into his nest and settled between his thighs, grinding against him and _finally_ giving him some of the friction he craved. The wave of panic had softened him somewhat, but with Geoff over him now, he was hard again, panting under the Alpha and drinking in his scent greedily.

“Geoff-”

“Anything you need.” Geoff assured him again, kissing down his neck to bury his teeth in his shoulder, drawing out a moan. The fog in his brain was getting thicker, his words starting to slur together.

“Fuck me-” He panted. “God please fuck me. Need it- need your cock Alpha.” It was Geoff's turn to shiver, muffling a moan in Ryan's shoulder and rutting against him.

“Let's get you out of this.” Geoff slid his hands up under Ryan's shirt, pushing it up his chest and leaning down to nip at the newly exposed skin. Ryan helped pull his shirt off the rest of the way then reached down to unbutton his jeans, only to have his hands swatted away. “I don't think so.” Geoff smirked up at him.

“ _Alpha_ -”

“Hush up and let me take care of you.” Ryan let his head fall back into the pillows while Geoff's mouth and hands roamed his stomach and chest. His back arched when lips closed around his nipple and a ragged moan tore it's way out of his throat. “Sensitive.” Geoff teased.

“S-Shut up. Everything's sensitive, asshole. It's the heat.” Ryan protested, blushing all the way down to his collarbones.

“Sure.” Geoff hummed, rolling the nub between his fingers and moving to abuse the other with his mouth.

“ _Fuck_!” He could feel precum and slick soaking his boxers and he shifted his hips a little, yelping when Geoff bit down, _hard_. When the Alpha finally let up, Ryan was a panting mess and he smiled.

“Look at you.” He ran one hand down the side of his face, the other trailing down to flick open the button of his jeans. “So fucking needy for me.” The scratch of his jeans being tugged down his thighs was almost unbearable, but not as bad as the shock of cold air on his dick. Geoff's hands wandered down his hips to his inner thighs and spread his legs open. “Holy shit.” He breathed, leaning down to bite a mark into Ryan's hip. “Goddamn you smell so good.” He groaned, trailing his kisses lower and running his fingers through the slick that dripped down Ryan's thigh. “So fucking _wet_.”

“Quit teasing.” Ryan huffed, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Geoff's hair. The Alpha shot him a predatory smirk and hiked his legs up over his shoulders, pulling him closer by his hips.

“C'mere.” He growled. One hand held Ryan's dick down against his stomach and the other spread him open as he licked the slick from his thighs.

“Shit-” Ryan's hips bucked up but Geoff held him steady and gathered up some of his slick on two fingers, reaching up to press them against his lips.

“Open.” He ordered. And Ryan obeyed, letting his mouth drop open, Geoff's inked fingers slipping past his lips and over his tongue. He barely had a chance to moan before Geoff lapped a thick stripe over his hole, groaning when he got a mouthful of sweet slick. “You've been holding out on us Ryan.” He chided, licking into him again. “I could eat you out all goddamn day.”

“Then do it.” Ryan panted.

“You wanna cum on my tongue or on my knot sweetheart?” Geoff gave him a sharp nip on his inner thigh that made him jump.

“Jus' wanna cum.” He whined, not caring how desperate he sounded when Geoff wrapped his hand around his cock and gave him a few slow strokes, leaning back in to fuck into him with his tongue and the fingers of his other hand.

“Come on baby. That's it. Cum for me.” Geoff's fingers brushed over his prostate and Ryan let out a choked moan.

“There-!”

“Right here?” The Alpha crooked his fingers with a wicked grin.

“Y-Yes!” Ryan clawed at the blankets beneath him, rocking his hips in time with Geoff's fingers.

“There you go. Cum for me, Ryan. Cum for Alpha.” Ryan's back arched and every muscle in his body seized up as he came.

“ _Fuck_! Fuck- fuck- yes!”

“Holy shit. You are fucking _stunning_.” Geoff pulled his fingers out, chuckling when Ryan whined at the loss, and crawled up over him, finally kicking his jeans and boxers off. Ryan reached up to drag him down for a hard kiss and moaned at the taste of his own slick on his Alpha's lips, wrapping his legs around his waist to draw him in closer.

“More-” He gasped. “Please- Geoff... _Alpha_ \- More-”

“So needy. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'll fill you up good and deep.” Geoff growled in his ear as he eased the head of his dick into Ryan's ass. “I've gotcha.”

“You don't- don't need to go so slow. I can handle it.”

“Oh but I don't think I can handle you baby. God you're so fucking _tight_.” Geoff groaned, pushing in deeper, gripping Ryan's hips, his nails digging bright red marks into his skin. “Jesus- when was the last time you had a dick in you?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Ryan teased, huffing out a laugh. It had been months since he'd last slept with someone- years since he'd taken a real knot. But Geoff didn't need to know that. “C'mon Alpha.” He purred. “Know you wanna fuck me. Don't hold back.”

“You're gonna be the death of me.” Geoff set his teeth against Ryan's shoulder as he pushed in deeper and Ryan choked on a gasp. The stretch was more than he'd bargained for, but it was amazing. He dug his nails into Geoff's shoulders and buried his face in his neck when he snapped his hips forward.

“Fuck- fuck- so good-” He moaned when the pace picked up. Geoff chuckled in his ear and held him tighter, fucking into him harder. Ryan could already feel bruises forming on his hips, but he didn't care. He felt too good to care about anything other than the slide of Geoff's cock in and out of him, hitting his prostate with surprising accuracy, and the knot he could feel bumping against his hole with each thrust.

“Look at you. Takin' my cock so good baby. _Fuck_ you were made for this weren't you?” Geoff panted. His thrusts were getting sloppy, his shoulders trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He was getting close- Ryan could tell. He'd heard enough stories from Gavin.

“Knot me Geoff- please! God- _fuck_ Alpha please knot me!” Geoff's thrusts slowed, but he pushed in deeper- _harder_ \- the swell of his knot stretching Ryan more and making him shake.

“Is this what you want?” Ryan whined high in his throat when Geoff stopped moving entirely. “Talk to me baby.” He teased, leaning back and running his hands down Ryan's chest. “Come on. Tell me what you want.”

“Want your knot.” He whined. “Please... Please. I'm so close- give it to me.” Geoff just hummed and brushed his thumbs over Ryan's nipples.

“You sure?”

“Geoffrey.” Ryan growled, clenching down around him.

“Testy. I like it. Turn over for me.” Ryan scrambled to obey, stretching out on his stomach and canting his hips up. “What a view.”

“Shut up and fuck me-” He yelped when Geoff slammed back into him and gave him a sharp slap on the ass.

“Jack's right. You are worse than Gavin.” Ryan whimpered when Geoff growled in his ear, biting down on his knuckles to stifle himself until his Alpha pulled his hand away. “I don't think so. I wanna hear you- wanna hear you scream when you cum on my knot, pretty Omega.”

“Holy shit-”

“You're so fucking perfect. Jesus-” Ryan blushed at the praise, burying his face in the pillows and choking on his moans when one of Geoff's hands slid away from his hip to reach under him and wrap around his neglected cock.

“G-Geoff!”

“You ready for it baby?”

“Been ready- _fuck_ \- oh my god please-!” Ryan begged. His skin was on fire, his heat burning him up from the inside out, each deep slide of Geoff's cock stoking the fire in his belly. Geoff managed a few more deep thrusts before his hips stilled, then snapped forward, pushing his knot past Ryan's tight rim and sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

Ryan felt it all at once- Geoff's knot stretching him more, his canines digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood, and the first warm spurt of cum deep inside him. But his brain short circuited when his own orgasm hit him, tearing a ragged scream from his throat. He rocked his hips back and forth as much as he could, trying to ride it out and stretch it out as long as possible, a steady chorus of whimpers and moans and ' _yes, Alpha, yes-_ ' falling from his lips.

“Jesus fuckin' christ- Ryan-” Geoff growled when he finally pulled his teeth from his shoulder. “So good- you're such a good boy.” He groaned, running his hands up and down Ryan's sides slowly, making him shiver. “Such a good boy- taking my knot. God sweetheart you look so good all stretched out for me.”

“Geoff-” Ryan let out a broken little sob as Geoff ground into him, the head of his cock pressed against his prostate, forcing another orgasm out of him and pushing him into oversensitivity.

“Shh. I've got ya.” Geoff laid over him and Ryan purred, grateful for the warm weight pressed against his back, grounding him. He started to doze off, going soft, his cum cooling- sticky between the blankets and his stomach, while he waited for Geoff to soften enough to pull out. When he did, he whimpered at the loss, only for his Alpha to shush him again with a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

“You gonna be okay if I leave for a minute?” Geoff murmured in his ear, still laying over him. Ryan hummed and nodded, too foggy and blissed out to form words as Geoff peppered the back of his shoulders with kisses. In truth, he barely noticed he left until he came back with a warm washcloth to wipe the slick and cum from his skin.

“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice hoarse as he curled in against Geoff's chest once he'd settled back into bed.

“Don't mention it.” The Alpha yawned back, scenting with him lazily, one hand rubbing up and down his back.

“It's not over...” Ryan swallowed nervously, heat already flaring up in the pit of his stomach again.

“I know. Rest for now alright? I'll be right here when you wake up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all want another chapter? Leave a comment, some kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex
> 
> ps- lemme tell ya. If I had a dollar for every time someone left their medication or something just as important in a room at my hotel, I wouldn't have to work anymore. Please do a through check of your room before you leave! We'll be happy to send you whatever you leave behind, but keep in mind you will be charged for it. This has been a PSA from your local front desk agent.


End file.
